ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarzan (Upcoming Disney live action film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer 1 (The green screen appears and text says "The folliowing preview has been approved to accompany this feature by the Motion Picture Association of America." The screen goes to black and text says "From Disney". The lightning flashes and thunder cracks. The scene flashes to Tarzan's treehouse and text says "And the director of Godzilla". The scene flashes to a rainforest in Africa where the drums beat. The scene fades to the bamboos as Tarzan lands on a tree. The scene flashes to black screen as text says "Next summer." The scene fades to Tarzan who swings on vines then the scene flashes to black screen as text says "The immortal legend comes to life" while the song plays "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins. The scene fades up to Tarzan who uses his spear and lands on a large branch. The scene cuts to Tarzan where the bamboos shake. The scene cuts to Tarzan who turns his spear right side up then cuts to Tublat who attacks the elephants then cuts to Queen La who uses her staff, then cuts to Sabor where it growls and jumps, then cuts to Tarzan who fights Kerchak, then cuts to Kerchak who challenges Tublat, then cuts to Sabor who looks at his scarred leg and hisses, then cuts to Kerchak who roars and pounds his chest. The scene flashes to elephants where they bath then fades to the gorillas where they nest at night. The scene cuts to Kerchak who throws Tarzan to the stump, then cuts to Kala who opens the treehouse door, then cuts to an elephant where it surfaces, then cuts to Tarzan, Akut and Kerchak who look at defeated Sabor, then cuts to Kala where it jumps onto the lifeboat while she carries baby Tarzan, then cuts to Tarzan who bangs his fist on the metal walls, then cuts to Kala who looks at the baby, then fades to the picture of Tarzan's father and mother, then cuts to Kerchak who swats Clayton's gun, then cuts to Tarzan and Jane who swing on vines, then cuts to Tarzan who uses his knuckles to leap across the tree, then cuts to Kala who takes Tarzan to the trees, then cuts to a log where it falls and breaks branches, then cuts to Tarzan who slides and sees Jane where she runs from the baboons then swings on the vine and grabs her, then fades to Tarzan who looks at the boat on sunset.) Kerchak: Was it alone? Kala: Yes. There are no others. Kerchak: I guess that'll make Akut his brother. (The scene cuts to Tarzan who silences Jane then cuts to Tarzan who looks at her glove and removes it. The scene cuts to Sabor who tries to kill Akut, then cuts to Tarzan who kicks Sabor and lands on the ground, then cuts to the baboons where they chase after Jane, then cuts to Tarzan and Jane who see baboons and slide inside the log, then cuts to Tarzan who swings on vines as Kerchak watches him, then cuts to Tarzan who crawls on the branch, then cuts to Tarzan and Jane who see Kala and Akut, then cuts to a baboon where it charges at Jane, then cuts to Sabor where it finds Tarzan who hides in the tree, then cuts to Clayton who raises his gun and joins Tublat and Queen La, then cuts to Tarzan who looks at the gorillas while his chest is scarred then fades to a shooting star. The scene flashes to black screen as text says "Jason Momoa" then flashes to Tarzan who lets go of the vine where Jane Porter flies, then cuts to Tarzan who confronts Sabor, then fades to Tarzan who uses his feet to slide on branches as he jumps across the branch, then cuts to Tarzan and Clayton who charge at each other then cuts to the title as it reads "Disney's Tarzan." The title fades as text appears and reads "Summer 2024" then cuts to the credits. The trailer ends.) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Remakes Category:Trailer Transcripts